Hecate Riddle y la Hija de Voldemort
by SoloWonder
Summary: Hecate "Hex" Riddle ha vivido con su tío Severus toda su vida, pasando los días recluida en la casa Snape y ocultándose de los estudiantes de Hogwarts en la escuela misma. Pero todo va a cambiar cuando cumpla 11 años y le llegue su propia carta. Entonces se dará cuenta de que tal vez, su casa oculta más secretos de los que se imagina. Y de que su vida jamás volverá a ser la misma.
1. Capitulo 1: La Niña Riddle

**1**

 **La** **Niña** **Riddle**

Lo único que se oía en el despacho del anciano director de Hogwarts era el sonido de los pasos nerviosos y continuos de Severus Snape.

Albus Dumbledore lo observaba con diversión mientras sostenía un pequeño bulto de sábanas en sus brazos.

-Yo no puedo cuidarla- dijo Snape.

-Claro que puedes- dijo Dumbledore -Tienes lo necesario. Es más que suficiente. Además, él te nombro su guardián.

-Pero, ¿no sería mejor llevarla con su tía?

-Si estoy en lo correcto, sólo estará segura contigo.- Dumbledore tenía una cara de preocupación con la que Snape no quería discutir.

-¿Y si su madre sale libre?

-Existen pruebas suficientes en su contra como para que, si fuéramos muggles, la sentenciáramos a pena de muerte. Pero aún sobornando a todo el Wizengamot sólo conseguirán reducir la sentencia a una cadena perpetua en Azkaban.

Severus aún no estaba convencido.

-Sólo tu puedes cuidarla, Severus. Y llegado el momento, le explicáremos todo.

-Pero, yo...

-Necesitas entender la importancia del asunto. Ella no puede ser criada en la ignorancia de quienes son sus padres, pero si le decimos desde muy chica, pueden suceder muchas cosas malas. No podemos criarla a favor de su padre, como lo haría su tía más joven, ni en contra, como haría su otra tía, o yo mismo, por si llega a regresar. Necesita una educación neutral, que sólo tu puedes darle.

-Pero, mi casa no está en condiciones para criar a un bebé.

-No te preocupes por eso, Severus. Eso yo ya lo he resuelto.

-¿Y que seré yo para ella?

-Su tío Severus. Ella convivirá con su madrina y con el resto de aquel círculo, pero debes evitar que se contaminé y debes alentarla a creer en lo que ella quiera. Al resto de la gente, sólo le diremos que es la hija de una de tus fallecidas primas. Diremos que su madre se casó con un arqueólogo muggle, lo cual explicara el nombre. Su apellido será Green.

-¿Cuándo le contaremos la verdad?

-Dejaremos que pase un infancia tranquila- Albus se levantó de su silla y camino hacia Severus Snape -Lo sabremos cuando el momento llegue. Ahora, -dijo pasándole el bulto al hombre de cabello negro- toma. Debes protegerla a como de lugar. Es lo mejor.

Cuando Snape la tuvo en brazos dio media vuelta, dispuesto a buscar un medio para ir a casa.

-Y, Severus- lo detuvo Dumbledore -Críala con sabiduría, ella bien podría ser nuestra salvación, o nuestra mayor destrucción. Ella es la hija del lado oscuro.

* * *

Con un ligero ¡crac! Snape apareció en un extremo de "la calle de la Hilandera", como decía el rótulo junto a él. Miró a la bebé en sus brazos. Para ser su primera aparición ella estába muy tranquila. Se hechó a andar con paso apresurado hasta la última casa. Sacó su varita de la túnica y con un movimiento y un ruido sordo la puerta se abrió.

Entró al salón oscuro y con las paredes llenas de libros, no parecía haber algún cambio. Subió el segundo piso de la casona. Exploró las habitaciones hasta encontrar una diferente. Las paredes pintadas de un agradable color lila decorado con lindas haditas de bosque (como las de las historias muggle) encantadas, como las pinturas, incluso se podían oir sus risas, sus alas aletear y sus susurros centellantes. Una delicada cuna de madera con dosel blanco y móvil de hadas iguales a las de las paredes, un mueble para bebés lleno de cosas para su cuidado, una cajonera y una tina completaban la decoración. Snape dejó a la bebé en la cuna y le hechó un vistazo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Esa noche lo único que hizo Severus Snape fue leer libros sobre el cuidado de bebés. Títulos como; "Guía de supervivencia mágica para padres primerizos" y "Técnicas Avanzadas de Cuidado de Magos Bebés" figurarían para siempre en su basta biblioteca. No es que no supiera nada sobre como cuidar a un bebé –le habían encargado a el pequeño Malfoy muchas veces- pero era muy diferente cuidar a uno un par de horas que cuidarlo 24/7. Era un reto nuevo para él. Pero, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser?


	2. Capitulo 2: La Casa Snape

**2**

 **La** **Casa** **Snape**

Los años fueron pasando, la cuna fue sustituida por una diminuta cama y las ropas de bebé por elegantes vestiditos. La pequeña se pasaba todo el tiempo que podía aprendiendo sobre hechizos, encantamientos, pociones e historia. Siempre, desde que pudo aprender a leer y a escribir. Su tío Severus siempre la impulsaba a intentar cosas nuevas como hechizos, libros, pociones y sobre todo ideales.

Hecate tan solo tenia tres años la primera vez que preguntó por sus padres.

Severus estaba concentrado leyendo uno de los libros que había comprado para la pequeña, comprobando si era apropiado para ella. Hecate se le acercó, sigilosa. Lo miró unos segundos antes de tirar de su túnica con suavidad. Él inclinó la cabeza para observarla.

-Tío Sev, yo...-empezó con cautela, no quería ofenderlo-no es que no seas suficiente, pero-comenzó a balbucear hasta que él la cortó.

-¿Qué pasa, Hecate?

-¿Quiénes son mis padres? ¿Dónde están? ¿Por qué no están conmigo? ¿Es que acaso no me quieren?

-Hecate, eso es algo que tendré qué explicarte cuando seas mayor. ¿Crees que podrás esperar?-le dijo con tristeza. Ella al ver su expresión no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza, pensando que había herido los sentimientos de su tío.

* * *

Y la pequeña tenía seis años cuando conoció a los Malfoy.

Días antes del acontecimiento, Severus recibió la visita de una mujer rubia de túnica negra tan pálida como ella misma. Su tío la mandó a su habitación de inmediato, pero en cuanto entraron al salón, Hecate se escabulló usando el barandal como escondite. No pudo oír toda la conversación pero entendió pedazos de ella.

-Ella debería estar bajo mi cuidado.

-Él me eligió a mi como guardián.

-Pero mi hermana...

Hecate huyó porque Severus giró la cabeza hacia su dirección, no la alcanzó a ver. A ella le costó muchos años entender esa conversación.

Como sea, un par de días después de eso, otra vez llamaron a la puerta. Severus había hecho que la pequeña se pusiera su mejor túnica y que Dolly, la elfina domestica, cocinara un delicioso banquete, y peinara perfecta y elegantemente a la niña. Él abrió la puerta, ella se escondió detrás de la pierna de su mentor, con timidez. La mujer rubia se acerco a ella y le sonrió con cierta ternura.

-Hola, tu debes ser Hecate ¿cierto?-la niñita esbozó una educada sonrisita.

-Así es, señora.

-Yo soy Narcissa Malfoy, pero puedes llamarme tía Cissy.

-Es un placer conocerla.

-Gracias, él es mi esposo, Lucius Malfoy-dijo Narcissa, presentando a un hombre tan rubio y pálido como ella.

-Es un placer.

-Igualmente, Hecate-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa cortés, pero gélida.

-Y este es nuestro hijo, Draco.

-Encantada-la niña extendió su manita al niño rubio y pálido como sus padres. Él la miro unos segundos y luego estrechó su mano con la de ella, con un gesto desdeñoso, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Se sentaron todos a cenar, la elfina iba de un lado a otro, intentando pasar desapercibida, pues conocía la reputación de la familia Malfoy con los elfos domésticos. Durante toda la velada, los Malfoy –en especial Narcissa- le lanzaban preguntas que la tímida infante procuraba contestar con monosílabas. Al terminar de cenar Severus dijo:

-Hecate, ¿porqué no le muestras tu cuarto a Draco? Nosotros tendremos una conversación de adultos.

La niña obedeció, llevando a un ceñudo Draco a su dormitorio. Lo primero que hizo él al entrar fue inspeccionar la sala.

-Tu pared es muy infantil, y de niñita boba-dijo con expresión petulante. Hecate resopló pero no dijo nada. Draco se fijó en los libros de las estanterías.

-¿"Pociones Básicas para Niños"? ¿"Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras para Jóvenes Magos"? ¿"Mis Encantamientos antes de Hogwarts"?-él la miró sin comprender-¿Dónde esta "Cuentos para leer bajo una cepa", o "Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo?

-Los saqué de mi biblioteca hace tiempo...

-¿Y esto es lo que te leen antes de dormir?

-En realidad los leo yo sola...

-¿Te gusta estudiar? ¡Que aburrida eres! ¿De qué te sirve de todos modos? No puedes hacer magia antes de Hogwarts.

-Es bueno estar preparados.

-Como sea-dijo Draco, con desprecio-¿Qué haces para divertirte aquí, de todos modos?

* * *

Hecate tenia siete cuando conoció al resto del círculo de su tutor y le dieron su apodo. Esta vez hicieron una visita a la Mansión Malfoy. Una vez más, se vistió con su mejor túnica y la elfina la peino perfectamente. Al llegar a la Mansión, Draco la recibió con una sonrisa. Si bien no eran amigos del todo –no es que él fuera a aceptar amistad que ambos compartían- ya tenían una especie de complicidad, puesto que, después de la primera visita, la presencia de Draco en la casa Snape se volvió algo frecuente. Para alegría de ambos niños, los señores Malfoy no siempre lo acompañaban.

Después de una tétrica cena donde conoció a varias familias sangre pura, todos los niños salieron al salón de juegos de Draco. Así fue cómo se presentaron. Hecate se sentó en una esquina de la sala y observó como los chicos jugaban con los juguetes mágicos del oji-gris. Una pelinegra se acerco a ella.

-Hola Hecate, soy Pansy.

-Ho-hola P-pansy

-Somos las únicas chicas aquí. ¿Lindo, no? Toda la atención para nosotras.

-N-no. No lo se

-Pansy, deja de acosarla-dijo un moreno-Hola, Hecate. Me llamo Blaise.

-Hola-dijo bajito.

Luego de un par de preguntas incomodas ambos niños terminaron discutiendo. Hecate se fue al otro rincón. Cuando perdieron el interés en su pequeña pelea tanto Blaise como Pansy fueron con Draco y un niño de ojos azules y cabello negro se acercó a ella.

-Hola soy Theodore Nott.

-S-soy H-hecate-él niño hizo caso omiso de su tartamudeo.

-Hecate es muy largo ¿no?-era una observación pura, simple e inocente.

-También lo es Theodore.

-¿Qué te parece Hex?

-¿Qué te parece Theo?

Ambos sonrieron con complicidad.

-Hecho

-Genial.

* * *

Y Hecate tenia nueve años la primera vez que empezó a sospechar de la gente a su alrededor.

Estaba en el despacho de su tío. El de Hogwarts no el de su casa, y es que ella iba a Hogwarts cada año, pero se mantenía escondida y solo exploraba el castillo cuando los estudiantes no estaban. Pero para matar el tiempo busco entre los libros de su tutor algo para leer, fue cuando lo encontró. El titulo era extraño, y le daba una sensación de extremo desagrado. Hecate lo abrió con cuidado. Era un libro de Artes Oscuras. ¿Qué hacia un libro como ese en la biblioteca de su tío Severus? Lo leyó con detenimiento.

* * *

Por último, Hecate tenía diez años cuando comenzó a encontrar cosas relacionadas con las Artes Oscuras en ambos despachos de su tío y en algunas otras habitaciones de su casa. Libros, objetos, pociones. Además, sabia que los padres de sus amigos, es decir, los amigos de Severus, no andaban en los mejores pasos.

Una vez, podría jurar haber visto un tatuaje oscuro bajo la manga del señor Nott.

Cuando Snape le dijo la verdad a Hecate, ella ya se esperaba algo así.


	3. Capitulo 3: Un Cumpleaños Feliz

**3**

 **Un** **Cumpleaños** **Feliz**

Hecate se despertó una mañana soleada, con deseos de no levantarse de la cama hasta que fuera de noche. Todavía adormilada miró el calendario en su escritorio. 13 de Agosto. Eso solo significaba una cosa. Su cumpleaños.

La primera en felicitarla fue Dolly, la elfina doméstica. Fue tímida y lo más respetuosa posible: "Dolly le desea un excelente cumpleaños, ama Riddle", había dicho cuando se presentó en su cuarto para decirle como tendría que vestirse ese día.

Una elegante y fina túnica negra, con delicados zapatos del mismo color. Por supuesto, un bello brazalete de perlas completaba el atuendo, decidió recoger su cabello en un elegante moño,

Al bajar a desayunar descubrió que Severus ya la esperaba, le deseó los buenos días y un feliz cumpleaños, le dirigió una sonrísa y le regaló un apretón en el hombro. Luego le tendió un paquete.

-Ábrelo-le dijo.

Envuelto en papel café, lo abrió con delicadeza. Adentró había un libro, completamente nuevo y en perfectas condiciones, con las letras "Historia Contemporánea de la Magia: El Mundo Mágico en el Siglo XX" impresas en tinta plateada.

-Gracias, tío Sev, es perfecto.

Al terminar el desayuno, Severus se encerró en su despachó, así que Hecate se escabuyó en la cocina. La elfina la esperaba.

-Ama Riddle, esto es de Dolly para usted-dijo la criatura con timidez y amabilidad, tendiéndole una barra de chocolate.

-Oh, Dolly, este es un detalle hermoso, no tenias que hacerlo.

-No es, nada ama Riddle. Para Dolly siempre es un placer.

Hecate le sonrió con dulzura y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, luego salió de la cocina.

* * *

A las cinco de la tarde, Hecate y Severus se aparecieron en la mansión Malfoy. Narcissa había organizado una pequeña reunión para celebrar el cumpleaños de la niña.

Los Malfoy ya la esperaban, también estaban los Nott, los Parkinson, los Zabinni y los Greengrass, a quienes había conocido el año pasado.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, como era lo usual. Más tarde los niños salieron hacia la habitación de juegos de Draco. Una vez dentro, todos los invitados se sentaron en un círculo alrededor de Hecate y sus obsequios.

El primero que abrió fue el de los Greengrass, era un precioso collar de perlas que hacía juego con su brazalete. Los Parkinson le habían regalado una bella peineta que semejaba una flor plateada. Los Zabinni habían escogido un libro sobre etiqueta mágica . El obsequio de los Malfoy era una funda de varita. Los Nott habían optado por una bellísima daga, de mango negro, con pequeñas piedras azules incrustadas.

La niña agradeció a todos con una sonrisa y los chicos se fueron a jugar otra vez. Sin embargo, el pequeño Theodore se acercó a ella.

-Hex-dijo el niño, usando el apodo que le había dado hacía ya varios años-, ven, tengo otra cosa para ti.-la niña lo obedeció, y se escabulleron al jardín sin que nadie los viera.

-No tienes que darme otra cosa, Theo-dijo llamándolo por el apodo cariñoso que ella tenía para él-La daga es preciosa y es más que suficiente.

-Eso es de parte de los Nott, esto es de parte de Theo.-se detuvieron frente a una piedra de mármol con la palabra "Malfoy" grabada. Theo se inclinó, había un pequeño agujero entre el pasto y la base del bloque. De ahí, el oji-azul sacó un diminuto gato negro.

-¡Es precioso!-los ojos de la niña se iluminaron-¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-Fuimos a comprar tu regalo ayer al Callejón Diagon, y un señor los vendía. Pensé en ti en cuanto lo vi.

-Muchas gracias Theo

-De nada, Hex-se sonrieron con ternura-¿Qué nombre le pondrás?

La niña lo pensó un rato

-¿Que te parece, Merlín?

-Creo que es un excelente nombre.

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado a los niños y tuvieron que marchar a casa. Sin embargo, para Hecate, su día de cumpleaños no terminó ahí.

* * *

Así que ahí se encontró a sí misma. Sentada frente a su tío, del otro lado de la mesa. Él tenía las llemas de los dedos juntas, como hacía cada vez que estaba concentrado en algo. La miraba con expresión seria. Hecate comenzó a inquietarse.

-Esto llegó esta mañana-habló por fin, entregándole una carta con el inconfundible sello de Hogwarts. La niña la tomó como si fuera algo sagrado.

Srt. H. Green.  
Habitación del segundo piso, Segunda puerta a la izquierda.  
No. 11 de La Hilandera.  
Cokeworth, Inglaterra.

Sin embargo, Hecate arrugó la nariz.

-Está mal mi apellido.

-No, ese será tu apellido en Hogwarts.

Hecate lo miró, sin entender.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi apellido?

Severus suspiró.

-Hecate, creo que es momento de contarte la verdad sobre tus padres–la pequeña sintió como si su corazón se detuviera–. ¿Qué tanto sabes sobre, Lord Voldemort?

Hecate cerró los ojos un instante, como tratando de recordar.

–Fue un mago tenebroso muy peligroso. Atemorizó a todo el Mundo Mágico. Pero a pesar de ser considerado el mayor mago tenebroso de todos los tiempos, lo detuvo un simple bebé.

La mirada de Severus le indicó que no sabía cómo continuar.

–¿Tu eras su seguidor, no? Y también el resto.

Severus asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Mis padres también lo eran?-su tío volvió a suspirar.

-No, tus padres no eran sus seguidores. Bueno, en realidad es más complicado que eso-la niña lo invito a seguir con su simple mirada-Cuando El Señor Tenebroso estaba en ascenso, recibió una profecía, donde afirmaba que habría un mago que lo derrotaría. Pero el mago en cuestión aún no nacía. Así que decidió que ya no podría confiar en nadie y que necesitaba un ayudante fiel a su cruzada.-Severus miro el semblante inexpresivo de la niña, hizo una pausa- Y que tendría que tener su sangre. Así que eligió de entre sus más fieles seguidoras a una mujer, no le importaba si estaba casada o no.

-Mi madre-comprendió la niña.

-Así es. Cómo el Señor Tenebroso no quería ningún defecto, asesinó a su esposo. Tanto ella como su esposo se entregaron voluntariamente a tal grande honor-dijo con algo de ironía-Luego se casó con ella.

-El Señor Tenebroso mató a mi padre, o...

-Si, Hecate, eres su hija. Eres la heredera de Lord Voldemort.


	4. Capítulo 4: Conversaciones Incómodas

**_4_**

 ** _Conversaciones Incómodas_**

Por alguna extraña razón, la niña no se sintió del todo intimidada. El mago ya había sido derrotado después de todo.

-¿Qué-la pequeña trato de mantener su voz firme- le pasó a mi madre?

-Ella está en Azkaban.

Hubo otra pausa. La pequeña no supo qué agregar.

-Supongo que no puedo decírselo a nadie, ¿cierto?

-Tal vez, en este momento deberíamos reservarnoslo. ¿No crees?

Ella asintió, obediente.

-Los Malfoy amablementa han comprado todo lo que necesitas, tus libros y tu uniforme. Será mejor que te alistes. Incluso podrías comenzar a estudiar. Nos vamos en dos días.

Como Jefe de Casa, Severus llegaba al castillo varios días antes del comienzo del curso para preparar algunos asuntos.

-En realidad, tío, me gustaría llegar al mismo tiempo que el resto de mis compañeros. Si eso es posible, claro.

El hombre la miró unos segundos.

-En ese caso, preparare todo para que te quedes en la casa Malfoy el resto del verano.

-Gracias, tío Severus.

Dos días después, Hecate llego a la casa Malfoy para hospedarse ahí el resto del verano.

Hecate observaba a Draco mientras esté le escribía una carta a Blaise para presumir el nuevo regalo de sus padres. Una Nimbus 2000 completamente nueva. El rubio estaba tan ocupado escribiendo, que no se dio cuenta de la intensa mirada de la niña que estaba frente a él. Hecate había dejado su propia pluma y pergamino de lado, para observar a Draco.

¿Cómo reaccionaría si le dijera?

Y es que, el secreto era demasiado grande para que la pequeña lo cargara sola. Pero no sabía si se lo podía confiar a Draco.

El rubio fue el que rompió el silencio.

-Conocí a un niño muy raro en el Callejón Diagon el otro día, mientras me probaba las túnicas para la escuela-dijo sin despegar la vista de su pergamino-. Era flaco y desgarbado, y no sabía nada de Hogwarts. Probablemente un muggle.

-Ajá

-Me parece indignante que dejen ir a los sangre sucia, ellos son peligrosos, no los criaron como a nosotros, no tienen nuestras costumbres. Ellos...

-¿Realmente quieres entrar a Slytherin?-la niña cambio de tema de inmediato, no queriendo oír el discurso que a ella le parecía muy absurdo.

-Por supuesto, Slytherin es la mejor casa de todas, ¿no te parece?

-A mi me gusta Ravenclaw.

Draco la miro un segundo, con una expresión que solo se podía describir como extrañeza.

-Claro que si, eres una come libros.-acto seguido volvió la vista a su pergamino-Pero vas a estar en Slytherin, ¿no? Tu tío es el jefe de la casa. No creo que se ponga muy feliz.

-No lo sé, Draco.-Hecate se puso incómoda. Tal vez había dirigido la conversación al cambio de tema equivocado.

El rubio no habló más, y Hecate se alegró de no haberle contado nada. Entonces se le ocurrió que hacer con su pergamino.

 _Querido Theo:_

 _Lamento haber tardado tanto en contestar tú carta, ha pasado tanto desde mi cumpleaños. Estoy en casa de Draco, pasare aquí el resto del verano para poder ir a Hogwarts en el tren como ustedes. No te puedo explicar en este momento, pero tengo mucho que contarte. ¿Crees que podamos hablar a solas una vez que estemos en el tren?_

 _Afectuosamente,_

 _Hex._


	5. Capítulo 5: Viaje désde el andén 9 y 34

**5**

 **El viaje desde el andén nueve y tres cuartos**

Hecate se despidió con un ademán de la cabeza del señor Malfoy. Luego el hombre subió los baúles de ambos niños al vagón. Después de despedirse de Draco, su tía tomó su rostro con sus frías y delgadas manos, tan pálidas como su cabello. Le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

-Draco cuidará de ti-le susurro al oído-Se que el es algo difícil de tratar, pero manténganse juntos. ¿Entendido?

Hex asintió con la cabeza.

Al subir al tren, se encontró con los ojos azules de Theo, quien le hacía señas para que se acercara a un compartimiento vacío.

-Te alcanzo luego-le susurró al rubio a su lado, el cual estaba distraído saludando a Goyle.

Se acercó a Theo y lo saludo con una sonrisa.

-Sigo siendo más alta que tú ¿lo sabías?

-Esta bien, está bien.-dijo riendo-Deja de burlarte de mi estatura y cuéntame lo que tenías que decirme.

Los niños se sentaron en un compartimento vacío y cerraron la puerta. Hecate suspiró.

-El día de mi cumpleaños llegó mi carta. Pero mi apellido estaba cambiado. No decía Riddle, decía Green. Y es así como me llamaré de ahora en adelante. Solo tú, Draco y Blaise sabían mi apellido de todos modos.

Hecate miraba por la ventana. El tren había empezado a avanzar y los padres que habían ido a despedir a sus hijos se iban volviendo borrosos a medida que el tren avanzaba. La pelinegra se giró para mirar a Theo una vez más.

-Pero hay algo más. Le pregunté a mi tío que tenía de malo mi apellido y el me explicó que... qué... -la niña hizo una pausa, para ordenar sus pensamientos, y para pedirle a Merlin que Theo no cambiará su forma de verla-soy la hija de Lord Voldemort.

A la pequeña le costó trabajo explicarle la situación a detalle a su mejor amigo. Por primera vez desde que Severus le había contado quienes eran sus padres, la niña tuvo ganas de llorar. Pero no quería romperse frente a Theo. Este la miraba suavemente. La muchacha lo miro con curiosidad y temor.

-¿En que piensas?

-¿Yo? Me estoy preguntando si estas bien. Pareces...

-¿Asustada?-el de ojos azules asintió con la cabeza-Lo estoy, honestamente no se que pensar. Es decir, siempre quise saber esa parte de mi, porque pensaba que formaba parte de mi identidad. Ahora estoy confundida. Los Malfoy y su círculo siempre están hablando de la importancia de nuestros orígenes y nuestras familias, pero entonces ¿donde quedo yo? Casi preferiría se huérfana otra vez.

Theo le dio un apretón en el hombro.

-Tu, eh, ¿tu preguntaste quien fue tu madre?

-No-Hex negó con la cabeza-yo no... yo no tuve el valor.

-Esta bien , tomate tu tiempo.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y entró un Draco muy agitado.

-Hecate, ven. Están diciendo que Harry Potter está en el tren. Quiero ver.

Draco la tomó de la túnica y la jaló con él. Hecate solo atinó a despedirse de Theo con la mano.

Ron Weasley le explicaba a Harry Potter los mejores puntos del Quidditch cuando otra vez se abrió la puerta del compartimento, pero esta vez no era Neville, el chico sin sapo, ni Hermione Granger.

Entraron tres muchachos, y Harry reconoció de inmediato el de en medio. Era el chico pálido de la tienda de Madame Malkin. Lo miraba con más interés que el que había demostrado en el callejón Diagon.

-¿Es verdad? Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimento. Así que eres tú ¿no?

-Si-Harry observó a sus acompañantes. Ambos eran corpulentos y le parecieron vulgares. Situados a ambos lados del rubio, parecían sus guardaespaldas.

-Oh-dijo el rubio-este es Crabbe y este es Goyle.

Harry esta vez dirigió su mirada hacia el otro lado de la puerta. Una niña igual de pálida que el chico, pero con el cabello negro y rizado, observaba la escena.

-Ella es Hecate-hablo el niño otra vez, al percatarse de la mirada de Harry.-No quizo entrar porque es algo tímida. Yo soy Malfoy, por cierto , Draco Malfoy.

Ron soltó una risita.

-¿Crees que es divertido? Ni siquiera tengo que preguntar tu nombre-Draco lo miro con superioridad-Mi padre me dijo que los Weasleys son pelirrojos y con más hijos de los que puede mantener.

Hecate arrugó la nariz al oír el comentario de Draco. El rubio se giró a Harry.

-Te darás cuenta, Potter, que algunas familias de magos son mejores que las otras-le ofreció su mano-No te gustaría ser amigo de los de la clase indebida.

Harry no se la aceptó.

-Creo que puedo darme cuenta de quienes son los indebidos, gracias.

Al escuchar las palabras del niño de los anteojos, las mejillas de Malfoy tomaron un sutil color rosado. Apretando los dientes, hablo con veneno pero sin perder ese aire de superioridad.

-Yo tendría más cuidado si fuera tu, Potter. A menos que seas un poco más amable, vas a ir por el camino de tus padres. Ellos tampoco sabían lo que era bueno para ellos. Síguete juntando con gentuza como los Weasley y ese Hagrid y terminarás como ellos.

Ambos muchachos se pusieron a la defensiva.

-Repite eso- dijo Ron.

-¿Quieres pelear contra nosotros?-se burló Malfoy.

-Váyanse ahora o...-habló Harry entre dientes. Alcanzó a ver cómo Hecate tenía el entrecejo fruncido, y parecía estar poniéndose nerviosa.

-Pero estamos muy cómodos aquí ¿O no muchachos? Verán, nos hemos comido todo lo que traíamos, pero aún tenemos hambre.

Goyle se inclinó para tomar una rana de chocolate. Entonces pasaron dos cosas muy rápido. Hecate abrió con urgencia la puerta del compartimento, parecía dispuesta a gritar pero Goyle le ganó.

De su mano, el corpulento muchacho tenía colgando a Scrabbers, quien se aferraba a los regordetes dedos con sus pequeños dientes.

El niño comenzó a agitar su mano frenéticamente, hasta que Scrabbers cayó inerte al suelo. Los tres muchachos salieron corriendo del compartimento, empujando a Hecate por poco. Ella se quedó atrás, observó a Harry unos segundos y luego siguió a los demás.

Cuando los alcanzó, Crabbe y Goyle ya estaban dentro de un compartimento. Y Draco estaba esperando afuera de la puerta. Él la miro y ella pasó de largo, con una expresión de desaprobación.

Siguió avanzando hasta encontrarse con el compartimento en el que Theo se había quedado solo. No se molestó en tocar y se dejó caer en el asiento. Blaise y Theo la miraron con curiosidad.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Blaise-¿Por qué te ves molesta?

Hecate suspiró.

-¿Sabian que Harry Potter está en el tren?-los niños asintieron con la cabeza.

-Lo habíamos escuchado, si.

-Al parecer se hizo amigo de uno de los chicos Weasley, y Draco no ha perdido la oportunidad de ir a insultarlos y acosarlos.

La chica relató lo sucedido y para cuando terminó, una voz en el tren anunció su llegada y pidió que dejaran su equipaje.

Durante el trayecto de bote hacia el castillo, todos los alumnos de primer año quedaban maravillados. Y aunque no era la primera vez que Hecate veía el castillo, el sentimiento de emoción y esperanza con el que contemplaba la magnífica estructura, era refrescante y completamente nuevo.

El corazón de Hecate Riddle latía a toda velocidad cuando el gigante Hagrid llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.


	6. Capitulo 6: El Sombrero Seleccionador

**6**

 **El Sombrero Seleccionador**

La profesora McGonagall abrió la puerta principal, les dio la bienvenida en el vestíbulo y los guió a un pequeño cuarto cerca del Gran Comedor.

Mientras la profesora explicaba las casas y la Copa de las Casas, la mente de Hecate divagaba en el mismo tema.

Ravenclaw.

Esa era la casa con la que se sentía más identificada, la creatividad y el conocimiento eran cosas que ella valoraba especialmente. Sentía que esa era la casa donde podría hacer más amigos.

Miro a Draco, a Theo, a Blaise y a Pansy. Ellos ya eran sus amigos. Y por sus familias, sabía que estaban destinados a Slytherin.

A diferencia de muchos, ella no pensaba que la casa de Slytherin fuera mala. Aunque la gente tenía la idea de que producía Mortifagos como pan caliente. Las otras casas habían educado magos tenebrosos de igual manera. Excepto Hufflepuff, claro. Hecate también valoraba la astucia y la ambición. No era una mala opción. Y su tío era el Jefe de la Casa.

Tal vez debía dejarle la decisión a lo que sea que siguiera a continuación.

Minutos después, se encontraba observando el techo del Gran Comedor con asombro. Esta era una parte del castillo que nunca había explorado. Siempre se encontraba recluida en el Ala de Profesores, o en la cabaña de Hagrid. El techo encantado era la cosa más majestuosa que había visto en su vida.

McGonagall los formó en una fila, puso un desgastado sombrero sobre un taburete en la tarima frente a ellos y, para sorpresa de todos, el sombrero comenzó a hablar.

 _Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_  
 _pero no juzgues por lo que ves._  
 _Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_  
 _un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

 _Puedes tener bombines negros,_  
 _sombreros altos y elegantes._  
 _Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts y puedo superar a todos._

 _No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_  
 _que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._  
 _Así que pruébame y te diré_  
 _dónde debes estar._

 _Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_  
 _donde habitan los valientes._  
 _Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_  
 _ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

 _Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff_  
 _donde son justos y leales._  
 _Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_  
 _de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

 _O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_  
 _Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_  
 _porque los de inteligencia y erudición_  
 _siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

 _O tal vez en Slytherin_  
 _harás tus verdaderos amigos._  
 _Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_  
 _para lograr sus fines._

 _¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_  
 _¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_  
 _Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._  
 _Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

El Comedor estalló en aplausos y el sombrero hizo una pequeña reverencia. La profesora McGonagall dio un paso al frente y desenrolló un gran pergamino.

—Cuando yo los llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccionen —dijo—. ¡Abbott, Hannah!

Después de unos minutos el sombrero gritó;

 _—_ ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Hecate prestó atención. Bones, Susan fue a Hufflepuff también. Boot, Terry y Brocklehurts, Mandy fueron a Ravenclaw. Brown, Lavender a Gryffindor. Bulstrode, Millicent a Slytherin. Finch-Fletchley, Justin a Hufflepuff. Finnigan, Seamus y Granger, Hermione, una niña con dientes frontales peculiarmente grandes, quedaron en Gryffindor.

 _—_ ¡Green, Hecate!—Pansy le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro, animándola a subir.

Hecate se sentó en el taburete y la profesora le puso el sombrero.

—Vaya, vaya—oyó la voz del sombrero—, pero que interesante mente tenemos aquí. Que fascinante herencia es la que posees. Hecate Riddle es tu nombre. Conocí a un Riddle antes, él hizo grandes cosas. Terribles, si, pero grandes—sus ojos se encontraron con los de un muchacho con gafas y una cicatriz en la frente. Los pensamientos del chico parecieron detenerse. La miró con curiosidad—. No me equivoque con él. Lo puse en la casa donde tendría los recursos para lograr sus metas. Veo en ti el mismo potencial—la muchacha sintió un escalofrío—. Tu corazón está dividido, pero te pondré en... ¡SLYTHERIN!

La mesa de las serpientes estalló en aplausos. Algo aturdida, la niña se acercó a la mesa en el extremo del Comedor. No logró concentrarse en la ceremonia hasta que oyó otro "¡SLYTHERIN!", esta vez dedicado a Draco.

El rubio saludó a Crabbe y Goyle y luego le dedicó una sonrisa orgullosa. Se perdieron a Moon, y luego siguieron Theo y Pansy, ambos se reunieron en la mesa de Slytherin con ellos. Theo le dio un ligero apretón en el hombro, los cuatro sonrieron satisfechos.

Patil, Parvati a Gryffindor y Patil, Padma a Ravenclaw. Siguió Perks, Sally-Anne y luego...

—¡Potter, Harry!—el lugar se llenó de murmullos. El flaco muchacho avanzó hacia el taburete con nerviosismo marcado a cada paso. Cuando se puso el sombrero se hizo silencio. Después de unos segundos con el sombrero puesto, el silencio sepulcral que llenaba la sala fue interrumpido por un "¡GRYFFINDOR!"

La mesa de Gryffindor celebró estruendosamente, estrechaban su mano, lo abrazaban, un par de pelirrojos idénticos gritaban "!Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!". A Hecate le pereció que eran los saludos más calurosos que alguien había recibido en toda la ceremonia.

Luego pasó Thomas, Dean a Gryffindor, Turpin, Lisa a Ravenclaw y un pelirrojo Weasley, Ronald a Gryffindor también. Finalmente fue el turno de Blaise, quien fue seleccionado a Slytherin.

El chico corrió a su mesa, los grandes le sonreían y daban la bienvenida. Blaise le dio un rápido abrazo a Hecate, y aunque las mejillas de la pálida chica se tornaron rosas, el muchacho pareció no darse cuenta de su propia acción.

Albus Dumbledore se puso de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí.

—¡Bienvenidos! —dijo—. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero decirles unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!

Se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Draco resopló.

—Menudo loquito ¿no?

La chica no pudo protestar las palabras del rubio, porque se quedó muda al ver comida materializarse frente a sus ojos. Sus amigos soltaron una expresión de asombro.

—Wow—dijo Blaise impresionado—, no sabía que la magia podía hacer eso.

—No puede—comentó Hecate, y los chicos a su alrededor, la miraron, ella no se percató de eso mientras se servía un estofado con papas que se veía delicioso y continuaba explicando distraídamente—. Es la primera de las cinco Principales Excepciones de la Ley de Gamp sobre Transformaciones Elementales. No se puede crear comida de la nada, puedes transformarla, multiplicarla o convocarla, y creo que esta última es el caso aquí.

La chica levantó la vista, solo para darse cuenta de que sus cuatro amigos y un chico mucho mayor con una medalla de prefecto prendida a su túnica, la observaban estupefactos. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y calientes.

—O algo así he leído—agregó.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, y continuó con lo suyo, Pansy asintió con la cabeza, intentando asimilar la información, Blaise la miró con admiración y Theo le dedicó una sonrisa cálida.

—Impresionante—dijo el prefecto—, tienes razón eh...

—Hecate—el chico sonrío.

—Tienes toda la razón Hecate, la comida es preparada en las cocinas, por los elfos domésticos, y es convocada aquí por medio de un encantamiento.

El resto de la noche, Hecate conversó con el chico, Félix, se llamaba, quien le hacía preguntas.

—Tienes potencial, niña—comentó en algún punto de la velada—. Llegaras lejos, te lo aseguro.

NA:

Hola, por favor, dejen comentarios en mi historia. Me gustaría saber que opinan de ella.


	7. Capitulo 7: La Clase de Pociones

**7**

 **La Clase de Pociones**

La primera semana en Hogwarts había sido todo lo que Hecate había soñado, salvo tal vez las constantes quejas de Draco sobre la popularidad de Harry Potter. Y es que el nombre del Niño que Vivió estaba en boca de todos, estudiantes y maestros por igual. A Hecate le parecía gracioso, el pobre niño de las gafas parecía más perdido que los demás alumnos de familia muggle, y sin embargo todo el mundo lo respetaba como si fuera el mismísimo Merlin.

Tal vez por eso le desagradaba tanto a Draco, por la envidia de cómo era tratado ese niño muggle.

A pesar de todo, Draco parecía estar adaptándose a la perfección. Usaba su apellido como si se tratara de alguna clase de membresía VIP. Y amenazaba a todos los que no querían acceder a sus caprichos con acusarlos con su , Crabbe y Goyle se dedicaban a seguir al rubio a todos lados. Los tres se habían convertido en su sombra.

Theo y Blaise simplemente se mantenían cerca de Hecate, no querían pavonearse como el resto de los Slytherin.

Las clases eran otra historia, ni toda su lectura podía hacer asignaturas como transformaciones o encantamientos más sencillas.

El viernes llegó, y con ello la doble clase de pociones que los Slytherin compartirían con los Gryffindor. Podría decirse que gracias a su tío, esta era la asignatura para la que estaba mejor preparada.

Una vez en las mazmorras, el profesor Snape comenzó a pasar lista con voz queda. Uno a uno, conforme iba diciendo su nombre levantaban la mano.

–Ah, si–murmuró de repente–Harry Potter, nuestra nueva... celebridad.

Draco, Crabbe y Goyle soltaron una risita ahogada.

—Ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones —comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo—. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de ustedes dudarán que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguen a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñarles cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si son algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

La clase quedó en completo y absoluto silencio, impresionados por lo gélido de sus ojos y de su voz.

—¡Potter! —dijo de pronto Snape—. ¿Qué obtendré si anñado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

Potter miró de reojo a Weasley, que parecía tan desconcertado como él. La mano de Hermione se agitaba en el aire.

—No lo sé, señor —contestó Harry.

Los labios de Snape se curvaron en un gesto burlón.

—Bah, bah... es evidente que la fama no lo es todo.

No hizo caso de la mano de Hermione.

—Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me  
encuentres un bezoar?

Granger agitaba la mano tan alta en el aire que no necesitaba levantarse del asiento para que la vieran, pero Potter parecía no tener ni la menor idea de lo que era un bezoar. Hecate se percató de que el niño de lentes hacía lo posible por no mirar a no mirar a Draco y a sus amigos, que se desternillaban de risa.

—No lo sé, señor.

—Parece que no has abierto ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Potter?

Harry se obligó a seguir mirando directamente aquellos ojos fríos. Snape seguía haciendo caso omiso de la mano temblorosa de Hermione.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia?

Ante eso, Granger se puso de pie, con el brazo extendido hacia el techo de la mazmorra.

—No lo sé —dijo Harry con calma—. Pero creo que Hermione lo sabe. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella?

Unos pocos rieron. Un muchacho de Gryffindor le guiñó el ojo a Potter. Snape, sin embargo, no estaba complacido. Hecate ya esperaba su reacción de ira contenida y gélida.

—Siéntate —gritó a Hermione—. Señorita Green, podría iluminar al señor Potter, por favor.

Hecate se quedó helada, esperaba que su tío mostrara su conocimiento, humillando así al Gryffindor. No esperaba que lo hiciera ella. Tomo aire antes de responder.

–Asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos. En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta.

Snape sonrió con satisfacción.  
–Excelente, señorita Green. 15 puntos par Slytherin. Bueno, ¿por qué no lo están apuntando todo?

Se produjo un súbito movimiento de plumas y pergaminos. Por encima del ruido, Snape dijo:

—Y se le restará un punto a la casa Gryffindor por tu descaro, Potter.

Las cosas no mejoraron para los Gryffindors a medida que continuaba la clase de Pociones. Snape los puso en parejas, para que mezclaran una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos. Se paseó con su larga capa negra, observando cómo pesaban ortiga seca y aplastaban colmillos de serpiente, criticando a todo el mundo salvo a Malfoy y a Green, haciendo muy obvio que eran los únicos que le agradaban.

En el preciso momento en que les estaba diciendo a todos que miraran la perfección con que Hecate y Draco habían cocinado a fuego lento los pedazos de cuernos, multitud de nubes de un ácido humo verde y un fuerte silbido llenaron la mazmorra.

De alguna forma, Neville Longbottom se las había ingeniado para convertir el caldero de Seamus Finnigan en un engrudo hirviente que se derramaba sobre el suelo, quemando y haciendo agujeros en los zapatos de los alumnos. En segundos, toda la clase estaba subida a sus taburetes, mientras que el chico Longbottom que se había empapado en la poción al volcarse sobre él el caldero, gemía de dolor; por sus brazos y piernas aparecían pústulas rojas.

—¡Chico idiota! —dijo Snape con enfado, haciendo desaparecer la poción con un movimiento de su varita—. Supongo que añadiste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego, ¿no?

Neville lloriqueaba, mientras las pústulas comenzaban a aparecer en su nariz.

—Llévelo a la enfermería —ordenó Snape a Seamus. Luego se acercó a Potter y Weasley, que habían estado trabajando cerca de Neville.

—Tu, Harry Potter. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que no pusiera las púas? Pensaste que si se equivocaba quedarías bien, ¿no es cierto? Éste es otro punto que pierdes para Gryffindor.  
Aquello le pareció muy injusto a Hecate, que observo como Harry abrió la boca para discutir, pero Ron le dio una patada por debajo del caldero.

—No lo provoques —lo escucho murmurar—. He oído decir que Snape puede ser muy desagradable.

Hecate conocía ese lado de su tío, el frío e iracundo maestro exigente. Además, había escuchado las historias y las constantes quejas de los alumnos de otros años, pero no pensó que de verdad su tío pudiera ser tan odioso y desagradable, incluso si eso la favorecía a ella.

Lo más horrible de todo fue escuchar el relato de Draco en la sala común. Contando como el gran Profesor Snape había puesto de manera fantástica al inútil de Potter en su lugar.


	8. Capitulo 8: La Clase de Vuelo

**8**

 **La Clase de Vuelo**

Hecate recordaba la primera vez que se subió a una escoba. Fue después de que Draco estuviera rogándole todo un mes para jugar uno contra uno al Quidditch. Después de tanto insistir, ella le tuvo que confesar que no sabía volar. Y entonces el rubio, indignado por su falta de habilidades y desesperado por alguien con quien jugar el famoso juego mágico, se dispuso a enseñarle.

Sin decirle a nadie, los dos se fueron a una de las colinas más alejada que rodeaban la casa Malfoy. Y Draco pasó toda la tarde enseñándole a volar. Después de un par de horas, lo tenia todo bajo control. A Hecate eso de volar se le daba de manera natural.

Y fue cuando Hecate descubrió que una de sus actividades favoritas, tanto como leer y aprender cosas nuevas, era volar. Amaba sentir el viento en sus mejillas, su cabello flotaba con la corriente como si tuviera vida propia, le gustaba estar tan cerca de azul del cielo, y de las nubes. En el cielo se sentía a salvo.

Después de un tiempo, su tía Narcisa se dio cuenta y le regaló su primera escoba.

Es por eso que al enterarse que el jueves tendrían su primera clase de vuelo, Hecate se emocionó. Sin embargo, esa sensación casi se termina al enterarse de que la clase seria compartida con Gryffindor. No porque ella en particular odiará la casa, sino porque sabía que lo mejor era no mezclar serpientes con leones.

La mañana del jueves, mientras Hecate comía tranquilamente sus huevos con jamón y su jugo de calabaza, un paquete para ella llegó. Era de su tía Narcisa, y eran sus golosinas favoritas. Incluso las muggles.

Draco, quien estaba junto a ella, sonrió con satisfacción mientras abría su propio paquete, similar al de ella. Luego miro más allá de la mesa de Slytherin, y soltó una risita. Se giró hacia ella y le dio un ligero codazo.

–¿Te has fijado que Potter nunca recibe nada?–Hex se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia y volviendo a su desayuno–Pobrecito bebé Potter, no lo quiere nadie. Ni siquiera su propia familia.

Hecate miró a la mesa de Gryffindor. Efectivamente, los únicos sin paquetes esa mañana eran Hermione Granger y el mismo Harry Potter.

Draco se puso de pie, y se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, llevándose a Crabbe y Goyle con él. Hecate observó la escena, preparándose para intervenir.

Un lechuzón entregó a Neville Longbottom un paquetito de parte de su abuela. Lo abrió emocionado y les enseñó una bola de cristal, del tamaño de una gran canica, que parecía llena de humo blanco.

—¡Es una Recordadora! —explicó—. La abuela sabe que olvido cosas y esto te dice si hay algo que te has olvidado de hacer. Mirad, uno la sujeta así, con fuerza, y si se vuelve roja... oh... —se puso pálido, porque la Recordadora súbitamente se tiñó de un brillo escarlata—... es que has olvidado algo...

Longbottom estaba tratando de recordar qué era lo que había olvidado, cuando Draco, quien fingía pasar casualmente al lado de la mesa de Gryffindor; le quitó la Recordadora de las manos.

Hecate, Harry y Ron saltaron de sus asientos. La niña sabía que el pelirrojo y el azabache realmente deseaban tener un motivo para pelearse con Draco, pero la profesora McGonagall, que detectaba problemas más rápido que ningún otro profesor del colegio, ya estaba allí.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Malfoy me ha quitado mi Recordadora, profesora.

Con aire ceñudo, Draco dejó rápidamente la Recordadora sobre la mesa.

—Sólo la miraba —dijo , y se alejó, seguido por Crabbe y Goyle.

Aquella tarde, a las tres y media, el parque estaba preparado que los alumnos de primer año asistieran a su primera clase de vuelo. Era un día claro y ventoso. La hierba se agitaba bajo sus pies mientras marchaban por el terreno inclinado en dirección a un prado que estaba al otro lado del bosque prohibido, cuyos árboles se agitaban tenebrosamente en la distancia.

Los Slytherins, que siempre eran puntuales, ya estaban allí cuando los Gryffindor llegaron corriendo para estar a tiempo, y también las veinte escobas, cuidadosamente alineadas en el suelo.

Entonces llegó la profesora, la señora Hooch. Era baja, de pelo canoso y ojos amarillos como los de un halcón.

—Bueno ¿qué están esperando? —bramó—. Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido.

Hecate miró su escoba. Era vieja y algunas de las ramitas de paja sobresalían formando ángulos extraños.

—Extiendan la mano derecha sobre la escoba —les indicó la señora Hooch— y digan «arriba».

—¡ARRIBA! —gritaron todos.

La escoba de Hecate saltó de inmediato en sus manos, pero fue de los pocos que lo consiguió. Harry Potter también lo logró en el primer intento. La de Hermione Granger no hizo más que rodar por el suelo y la de Neville Longbottom no se movió en absoluto.

Luego, la señora Hooch les enseñó cómo montarse en la escoba, sin deslizarse hasta la punta, y recorrió la fila, corrigiéndoles la forma de sujetarla. En el caso de Hex, solo fue una mínima corrección de estilo, sin embargo, pudo notar claramente como Potter y Weasley se alegraron muchísimo cuando la profesora dijo a Draco que lo había estado haciendo mal durante todos estos años.

—Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, darán una fuerte patada —dijo la señora Hooch—. Mantengan las escobas firmes, elévense un metro o dos y luego bajen inclinándose suavemente. Preparados... tres... dos...

Pero Longbottom, nervioso y temeroso de quedarse en tierra, dio la patada antes de que sonara el silbato.

—¡Vuelve, muchacho! —gritó, pero Neville subía en línea recta, como el corcho de una botella... Cuatro metros... seis metros... todos notaron su cara pálida y asustada, mirando hacia el terreno que se alejaba, lo vieron jadear; deslizarse hacia un lado de la escoba y..  
BUM... Un ruido horrible y Neville quedó tirado en la hierba. Su escoba seguía subiendo, cada vez más alto, hasta que comenzó a torcer hacia el bosque prohibido y desapareció de la vista.

La señora Hooch se inclinó sobre el rubio regordete con el rostro tan blanco como el del chico.

—La muñeca fracturada —la escucharon murmurar—. Vamos, muchacho... Está bien... A levantarse.

Se volvió hacia el resto de la clase.

—No deben moverse mientras llevo a este chico a la enfermería. Dejen las escobas donde están o estarán fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que tarden en decir quidditch. Vamos, hijo.

Neville, con la cara surcada de lágrimas y agarrándose la muñeca, cojeaba al lado de la señora Hooch, que lo sostenía.

Casi antes de que pudieran marcharse, Draco ya se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

—¿Vieron la cara de ese gran zoquete?

Algunos otros Slytherins le hicieron coro.

—¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! —dijo Parvati Patil en tono cortante.

—Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbottom? —dijo Pansy con tono burlón–. Nunca pensé que te podían gustar los gorditos llorones, Parvati.

—¡Miren! —dijo Malfoy, agachándose y recogiendo algo de la hierba—. Es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó la abuela a Longbottom.

La Recordadora brillaba al sol cuando la cogió.

—Trae eso aquí, Malfoy —dijo Potter con calma. Todos dejaron de hablar para observarlos.

Draco sonrió con malicia. Hecate detestaba esa sonrisa.

—Creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que Longbottom la busque... ¿Qué les parece... en la copa de un árbol?

—¡Tráela aquí! —rugió Potter, pero Draco había subido a su escoba y se alejaba. Desde las ramas más altas de un roble lo llamó:

—¡Ven a buscarla, Potter!

El mencionado tomó su escoba.

—¡No! —gritó Hermione Granger—. La señora Hooch dijo que no nos moviéramos. Nos vas a meter en un lío.

Potter no le hizo caso. Tenía las orejas rojo carmesí. Se montó en su escoba, pegó una fuerte patada y subió. El chico puso una expresión entre sorpresa y felicidad. Empujó su escoba un poquito más, para volar más alto, y algunas de las chicas que miraban desde abajo soltaron algunos gritos y gemidos, y Hecate escuchó una exclamación admirada de Weasley.

Dirigió su escoba para enfrentarse a Draco en el aire. Éste lo miró asombrado.

—¡Déjala —gritó Harry— o te bajaré de esa escoba!

—Ah, ¿sí? —dijo el rubio, tratando de burlarse, pero con tono preocupado.

Hecate sujeto su escoba con fuerza, dispuesta a subirse en ella, pero sintió una mano que sujetaba su hombro. Giro la cabeza, y se encontró con Blaise, quien le suplicaba con la mirada que no interviniera. La niña se relajó.

Potter se inclinó hacia delante, tomó la escoba con las dos manos y se lanzó sobre Draco como una jabalina. Draco pudo apartarse justo a tiempo, Potter dio la vuelta y mantuvo firme la escoba. Abajo, algunos aplaudían.

—Aquí no están Crabbe y Goyle para salvarte, Malfoy —exclamó Potter

Parecía que Draco también lo había pensado.

—¡Atrápala si puedes, entonces! —gritó. Giró la bola de cristal hacia arriba y bajó a tierra con su escoba.

Potter se inclinó hacia delante una vez más y apuntó el mango de la escoba hacia abajo. Al momento siguiente, estaba ganando velocidad en la caída, persiguiendo a la bola, los alumnos en tierra comenzaron a gritar. Hecate también se asustó por un momento. El chico pelo negro extendió la mano y, a unos metros del suelo, la atrapó, justo a tiempo para enderezar su escoba y descender suavemente sobre la hierba, con la Recordadora a salvo.

A nadie le dio tiempo de expresar su sorpresa por la gran hazaña realizada por el azabache cuando se oyó una voz gritando;

—¡HARRY POTTER!

La profesora McGonagall corría hacia ellos. Se puso de pie, temblando.

—Nunca... en todo mis años en Hogwarts...  
La profesora McGonagall estaba casi muda de la impresión, y sus gafas centelleaban de furia.

—¿Cómo te has atrevido...? Has podido romperte el cuello...

—No fue culpa de él, profesora...

—Silencio, Parvati.

—Pero Malfoy...

—Ya es suficiente, Weasley. Harry Potter, ven conmigo.

En aquel momento, Potter pudo ver el aire triunfal de Draco, Crabbe y Goyle, mientras andaba inseguro tras la profesora McGonagall, de vuelta al castillo. Lo iban a expulsar; Hecate lo sabía. No era justo, pero si decía algo, el siguiente sería Draco. No era correcto. El muchacho no había hecho nada malo. Ella sabía que lo correcto era hablar. Miro al chico y a la profesora. La profesora McGonagall andaba muy rápido, sin siquiera mirarlo. Tenía que correr para alcanzarla.

Pera cuando se decidió a actuar, ambos ya estaba demasiado lejos.


	9. Capitulo 9: El Duelo a Media Noche

**9**

 **El Duelo a Medianoche**

—¡Es una broma!

Era la hora de la cena. Y Hecate nunca se había sentido tan aliviada como cuando oyó gritar al chico Weasley, y al levantar la mirada para ver que estaba causando tanto alboroto, vio a Harry Potter sentado a su lado, contándole algo animadamente.

Definitivamente no parecía expulsado. Al contrario, parecía más emocionado que esta mañana. Sus últimas palabras dejaron al pelirrojo tan sorprendido e impresionado que se quedó mirándolo boquiabierto.

En ese momento, los gemelos Weasley aparecieron en el comedor; vieron a Potter y se acercaron rápidamente. Comenzaron a charlar animadamente con el azabache y su hermano, en voz muy baja. Ellos también parecían demasiado emocionados, definitivamente no actuarían así si hubieran expulsado al miembro estrella de su casa.

Cuando los gemelos se estaba despidiendo, Hecate se percató de quienes se dirigían a la mesa de Gryffindor. Era Draco, flanqueado por Crabbe y Goyle. Hecate se levantó corriendo, y llegó justo a tiempo para escuchar el saludo del rubio.

—¿Comiendo la última cena, Potter? ¿Cuándo tomas el tren para volver con los muggles?

—Eres mucho más valiente ahora que has vuelto a tierra firme y tienes a tus «amiguitos» —dijo fríamente Potter. A Hex le causo gracia el comentario, ya que en Crabbe y Goyle no había nada que justificara el diminutivo, pero supuso que como la Mesa Alta estaba llena de profesores, no podía hacer más que crujir los nudillos y mirar a Draco con el ceño fruncido.

—Nos veremos cuando quieras —dijo Draco—. Esta noche, si quieres. Un duelo de magos. Sólo varitas, nada de contacto. ¿Qué pasa? Nunca has oído hablar de duelos de magos, ¿verdad?

Hecate abrió la boca para decirle a Draco que esa era una pésima idea. Pero fue interrumpida por el pelirrojo.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Weasley, interviniendo—. Yo soy su segundo. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Draco miró a Crabbe y Goyle, valorándolos. Afortunadamente, no se percató de la presencia de la chica pelinegra.

—Crabbe —respondió—. A medianoche, ¿de acuerdo? Nos encontraremos en el salón de los trofeos, nunca se cierra con llave.

Hecate abrió la boca para protestar otra vez. Pero Draco continuó con su camino, con Crabbe y Goyle detrás de él.

Ella se quedó atrás, miro a Harry y Ron, quienes la miraban también. Tomo aire para hablar. Quería disculparse. Quería decirles que no cayera en las provocaciones del Slytherin. Pero nada salió de sus labios. Así que solo los miro con pena, como disculpándose, se dio media vuelta, y se fue en dirección opuesta a donde había ido Draco.

Hecate sabía que intentar detener el duelo era una pésima idea. Estaba fuera de la cama a deshoras, mañana tenía clases temprano, podía encontrarse con algún prefecto, o algún profesor, o con Filch o la Señora Norris. Por otro lado, alguien podría salir herido en el duelo, y ella se sentiría culpable de no haberlos detenido. Como siempre, sus sentimientos le ganaban a la razón.

Se dirigía al salón de trofeos, usando uno de los muchos pasadizos que había descubierto en sus exploraciones de Hogwarts antes de ser estudiante, cuando escuchó voces en el pasillo.

—Si nos atrapan por su culpa, no descansaré hasta aprender esa Maldición de los Demonios, de la que nos habló Quirrell, y la utilizaré contra ustedes.

Esa era la voz del chico Weasley. Podía ver lo que estaba pasando desde su posición detrás de la estatua de algún mago famoso.

Eran Weasley, Potter y Granger. Y Longbottom.

Hermione Granger abrió la boca, tal vez para decir a Weasley cómo utilizar la Maldición de los Demonios, pero Potter susurró que se callara y les hizo señas para que avanzaran. Hecate comenzó a seguirlos desde las sombras.

Se deslizaron por pasillos iluminados por el claro de luna, que entraba por los altos ventanales. En cada esquina, todos esperaban chocar con Filch o la Señora Norris, pero tuvieron suerte. Subieron rápidamente por una escalera hasta el tercer piso y entraron de puntillas en el salón de los trofeos.

Draco y Crabbe todavía no habían llegado. Las vitrinas con trofeos brillaban cuando las iluminaba la luz de la luna. Copas, escudos, bandejas y estatuas, oro y plata reluciendo en la oscuridad. Fueron bordeando las paredes, vigilando las puertas en cada extremo del salón. Potter empuñaba su varita, parecía algo paranoico. Los minutos pasaban.

—Se está retrasando, tal vez se han acobardado —susurró el pelirrojo.

Entonces un ruido en la habitación de al lado los hizo saltar. Potter ya había levantado su varita cuando oyeron unas voces. No era Draco.

—Olfatea por ahí, mi tesoro. Pueden estar escondidos en un rincón.

Era Filch, hablando con la Señora Norris. Aterrorizado, Potter gesticuló salvajemente para que los demás lo siguieran lo más rápido posible. Se escurrieron silenciosamente hacia la puerta más alejada de la voz de Filch. Neville acababa de pasar, cuando oyeron que Filch entraba en el salón de los trofeos.

—Tienen que estar en algún lado —lo oyeron murmurar—. Probablemente se han escondido.

—¡Por aquí! —señaló Potter a los otros y, aterrados, comenzaron a atravesar una larga galería, llena de armaduras. Podían oír los pasos de Filch, acercándose a ellos.

Hecate no podía salir de su escondite, no podía ni respirar sin alertar a la Señora Norris. Súbitamente, Neville dejó escapar un chillido de miedo y empezó a correr, tropezó, se aferró a la muñeca de Ron y se golpearon contra una armadura.

Los ruidos eran suficientes para despertar a todo el castillo.

—¡CORRAN! —exclamó Potter, y los cuatro se lanzaron por la galería, sin darse la vuelta para ver si Filch los seguía. Hecate se quedó inmóvil hasta asegurarse de que tanto como el prefecto como la Señora Norris se habían ido.

Mientras esperaba, se dio cuenta de algo. Draco había engañado a los Gryffindor. Filch sabía que iba a haber gente fuera de la cama a medianoche, más específicamente, en la sala de trofeos.

Hecate salió de su escondite y se dispuso a volver a su sala común, iba por el pasillo en el que estaba el salón de encantamientos, camino al mismo pasadizo secreto que había usado un rato antes, cuando de repente oyó un grito.

—¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA! —gritó Peeves—. ¡ALUMNOS FUERA

DE LA CAMA, EN EL PASILLO DE LOS ENCANTAMIENTOS!

Era Peeves, el Poltergeist.

Hecate observó cómo los cuatro Gryffindor corrieron como para salvar sus vidas, casi atropellandola en su huida hacia el camino recto hasta el final del pasillo, donde chocaron contra una puerta... que estaba cerrada. Hecate se quedó inmóvil en su lugar.

Los chicos no la habían notado.

—¡Estamos perdidos! —gimió el niño de las pecas, mientras empujaban inútilmente la puerta—. ¡Esto es el final!

Podían oír las pisadas: Filch corría lo más rápido que podía hacia el lugar de donde

procedían los gritos de Peeves.

—Oh, muévete —ordenó Hermione Granger. Cogió la varita de Harry, golpeó la cerradura

y susurró—: ¡Alohomora!

El pestillo hizo un clic y la puerta se abrió. Pasaron todos, la cerraron rápidamente y se quedaron escuchando.

—¿Adónde han ido, Peeves? —decía Filch—. Rápido, dímelo.

—Di «por favor».

—No me fastidies, Peeves. Dime adónde fueron.

—No diré nada si me lo pides por favor —dijo Peeves, con su molesta vocecita.

—Muy bien... por favor.

—¡NADA! Ja, ja. Te dije que no te diría nada si me lo pedías por favor. ¡Ja, ja!

Y se escuchó a Peeves alejándose y a Filch maldiciendo enfurecido.

Una vez más, Hex se quedó en su escondite, tranquilizando su respiración y haciendo el menos ruido posible para evitar ser descubierta. Filch ya se había ido.

Pasaron varios minutos, cuando de repente, los cuarto Gryffindor salieron de su escondite nuevamente. Pero no sigilosos, como deberían, cuidándose de Filch. No. Los cuatro chicos de la casa de los leones salieron corriendo despavoridos en dirección a su torre.

Hex se preguntó qué los había hecho actuar de esa manera, y aunque sintió curiosidad, ella sabía que los chicos habían entrado accidentalmente al pasillo del tercer piso. Y ella no estaba dispuesta a sufrir una horrible muerte solo para satisfacer su curiosidad.

Hecate respiro hondo y salió de su escondite. Pensó que todo estaba terminado cuando dio la vuelta en un pasillo, dirigiéndose a las escaleras para llegar a las mazmorras de Slytherin. Sin embargo, a medio camino cambio de parecer y decidió usar el pasadizo secreto. Así que regreso sobre sus pasos sin pensarlo mucho, chocando contra algo. O mejor dicho, alguien.

Era la profesora McGonagall, envuelta en una bata de noche color esmeralda, que la miraba severamente.


	10. Capitulo 10: Detención

**10**

 **Detención**

Draco no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, cuando vio que Potter y Weasley todavía estaban en Hogwarts al día siguiente, con aspecto cansado pero muy alegres. En realidad, por la mañana Hecate se regañaba a sí misma por caer en la trampa de Draco. Si, había sido muy bajo de su parte retar a los Gryffindors y luego no presentarse al encuentro, y en cambio alertar a Filch sobre las actividades nocturnas de los muchachos. Pero era predecible viniendo de Draco Malfoy. La niña suspiró. Tal vez tenía demasiada fé en su amigo.

—Oye, es sábado, ¿vamos a ver las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin?—preguntó Draco.

Hecate negó con la cabeza. Estaba molesta con el rubio, pero no tenía por qué. Él no la había involucrado directamente.

—Lo siento, no puedo—se disculpó, Draco arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Mi tío me ha pedido que haga unas cosas para él— eso era una mentira. Pero Hecate no le iba a decir que tenía que ir a detención.

Esa era la profesora McGonagall siendo misericordiosa, después de haberla descubierto fuera de la cama a deshoras. La profesora sabía que no había sido ella la que había provocado el estruendo en el pasillo cerca de la sala de trofeos al tirar una armadura. Y que tampoco había sido ella la causante de los gritos de Peeves, pero tenía que haber un castigo. Y Hecate agradeció profundamente que la profesora fuera lo suficientemente discreta para no comentarle nada a su tío.

El sábado al medio día se presentó en la oficina de Filch. Este la miró mal. Le tenía un resentimiento especial a ella, ya que la conocía desde mucho antes, y en un par de ocasiones la habían dejado bajo su cuidado, cuando era más pequeña. Ella había odiado esas veces. Además, sabía que él detestaba que ella podía pasear por el castillo a todas horas, antes de ser estudiante, y él no podía decirle nada. Filch solo era un squib amargado, resentido y que odiaba a todos menos a su gata.

Sabía que lo pasaría mal, pero era un castigo después de todo.

Después de unos diez minutos, donde Hecate se dedicó a empezar un inventario de objetos confiscados, la puerta de la oficina del celador volvió a abrirse. Dos pelirrojos idénticos entraron por ella.

—Oh, miren—dijo Filch con la voz llena de sarcasmo—Son los Weasleys más problemáticos . Llegan tarde.

Los muchachos ni se inmutaron.

—Señorita Green, hágame el favor de explicarle a sus compañeros cuáles son sus labores de hoy, vuelvo en diez minutos.

Habiendo dicho esto, el celador salió de la oficina, con la Señora Norris pisándole los talones. Cerró la puerta tras él. Y Hex alcanzó a oír un ligero _click_ , que le indicó que los había encerrado con llave. Los tres sabían que no volvería hasta que hubiera terminado el castigo. Los pelirrojos la miraron, ella les devolvió la mirada. Uno puso una sonrisa que, aunque linda, a Hecate le pareció intimidante.

—Mira Georgie, una serpiente va a decirnos que hacer ¿qué te parece?

—No me parece que sea muy justo, Freddy. Obviamente somos mayores que ella, nosotros deberíamos dar las órdenes aquí.

—Solo...—habló Hecate con voz queda—solo hay que hacer un inventario de esta caja. Son objetos confiscados.

A ambos parecieron brillar los ojos.

—¿Objetos confiscados? ¡Genial! ¿No te parece, Freddy?

—Suena perfecto para mi, Georgie.

—No lo creo—murmuró Hex, sin intención de que los hermanos Weasley la escucharan, aunque al ser tan pequeño el lugar, inevitablemente lo hicieron.

—¿Ah, no?—habló uno de ellos, Fred, supuso, parecía haber perdido toda pizca de burla, y ahora la miraba con curiosidad—¿Por qué no?

—No me parecen interesantes un montón de objetos castigados.

—Bromeas, ¿no es así?—dijo George, quien parecía haber tenido la misma reacción que su hermano—Si Filch los castigó, es por algo.

—No lo creo—repitió la niña, con una simple pelota de goma muggle en la mano.

—Una vez encontramos algo fascinante—George le tendió un pergamino que tenía guardado en su túnica, pero Fred lo detuvo.

—¿Crees que sea buena idea? Es una Slytherin.

—Si está aquí es por algo, ¿no?—respondió, usando la misma lógica que con los objetos.

—De acuerdo.

Hecate tomó el pergamino. Estaba completamente en blanco.

—No lo entiendo—dijo, confundida—Está vacío.

—¿Sabes guardar un secreto?—preguntó Fred de manera misteriosa. La muchacha asintió con la cabeza. El pelirrojo tomó su varita, apuntó hacia el pergamino y se aclaró la garganta.

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

De repente las palabras comenzaron a aparecer frente a sus ojos.

 _Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta, los proveedores de ayuda mágica a los traviesos se enorgullecen en presentar, el Mapa del Merodeador._

Hecate soltó una exclamación de asombro.

—Increíble ¿verdad?—Hecate solo asintió otra vez. Los gemelos soltaron una risita, acto seguido abrieron el pergamino, revelando un mapa de Hogwarts.

Oh, pero no era un mapa común de Hogwarts. No.

Lo primero que notó Hecate fue que el mapa, a diferencia de cualquier otro que ella hubiera visto antes, incluía casi todos los pasadizos secretos que ella había encontrado durante sus exploraciones. Eso de por sí ya era impresionante, pero lo segundo era el hecho de que había varias etiquetas con nombres que se movían. Al observar más de cerca la niña se percató de que esas eran las personas que estaban actualmente en Hogwarts. Se sorprendió al encontrar tres nombres en el despacho de Filch. Hecate Green, George Weasley y Fred Weasley.

—Esto es lo más genial que he visto en mi vida.

Los gemelos rieron. Luego los tres miraron la caja.

—Te apuesto a que ya lo encuentras mucho más fascinante, ¿no es así?

La de cabello negro asintió con la cabeza nuevamente, sonriendo, soltó una risita ligera.

—Ciento veintisiete cosas geniales, pero ninguna tan increíble como este bebé-dijo Fred agitando el pergamino en su mano, después de dos horas de ver y anotar objetos.

—Ciento veintiseis—corrigió Hecate, mientras observaba en su dedo un anillo del humor muggle de plástico. Se suponía que cambiaba de color respecto a las emociones de quien lo usaba, pero como los muggles no tenían esa clase de habilidades, ella supuso que solo se adecuaba a la temperatura. Hasta ahora solo lo había visto verde cuando lo encontró, y rojo cuando se lo puso. Pero no importaba, ella encontraría la forma de que funcionara.

A los gemelos no les había parecido tan interesante, pero no comentaron nada ofensivo ni burlón.

—Oye niña—habló George—no eres tan mala, para ser una serpiente.

—Y ustedes no son tan cabeza hueca—dijo ella, tímida, aunque con una risita—ya saben, para ser leones.

—Touché.

—¡Oye!—exclamó Fred de repente—Creo que ni siquiera nos hemos presentado formalmente.

El pelirrojo se enderezó en su cómodo asiento en la silla de Filch, y se giró hacia Hecate, que estaba sentada en el escritorio.

—Yo soy Fred y este es mi hermanito George—ambos pelirrojos le tendieron una mano.

Ella estrechó las dos. Y sonrió brillantemente.

—Yo soy Hecate, pero pueden llamarme Hex–y sin dudarlo, la niña agregó–. Así me llaman mis amigos.


	11. Capitulo 11: Halloween

**11**

 **Halloween**

Mientras las lechuzas volaron por el Gran Comedor, como de costumbre, la atención de todos se fijó de inmediato en un paquete largo y delgado, que llevaban seis lechuzas blancas. Hecate estaba tan interesada como los demás en ver qué contenía, y se sorprendió mucho cuando las lechuzas bajaron y dejaron el paquete frente a Harry Potter, tirando al suelo su tocino. Se estaban alejando, cuando otra lechuza dejó caer una carta sobre el paquete. Harry abrió el sobre para leer primero la carta.

Hecate miró a Draco, que estaba echando humo y tenía las mejillas y las orejas coloradas del coraje. Blaise aprovechó el momento;

—¿Qué decías la semana pasada de que a Potter no lo quieren ni en su casa?

Eso enfureció más al pálido muchacho. Hecate terminó su desayuno, y ella y Theo se levantaron de la mesa, para prepararse para la primera clase del día.

Al terminar de leer la carta, Potter parecía la mar de contento. Le pasó la nota a su amigo pelirrojo, cuando él también terminó de leerla, los dos salieron corriendo con el paquete, pero a mitad de camino se encontraron con Crabbe y Goyle, que les cerraban el camino. Hecate observó cómo Draco le quitó el paquete al azabache y lo examinó.

—Es una escoba —dijo, devolviéndoselo bruscamente, con una mezcla de celos y rencor en su cara—. Esta vez lo has hecho, Potter. Los de primer año no tienen permiso para tener una.

Ron Weasley no pudo resistirse.

—No es ninguna escoba vieja —dijo—. Es una Nimbus 2.000. ¿Cuál dijiste que tenías en casa, Malfoy, una Comet 260? —el pelirrojo rió con aire burlón—. Las Comet parecen veloces, pero no tienen nada que hacer con las Nimbus.

—Para tu información, yo tengo una Nimbus nueva en casa. Pero de todos modos, ¿qué sabes tú, Weasley, si no puedes comprar ni la mitad del palo? —replicó Draco—. Supongo que tú y tus hermanos tienen que ir reuniendo la escoba ramita a ramita.

Antes de que Weasley pudiera contestarle, el profesor Flitwick apareció detrás de Draco.

—No se estarán peleando, ¿verdad, chicos? —preguntó con voz chillona.

—A Potter le han enviado una escoba, profesor —dijo rápidamente Malfoy.

—Sí, sí, está muy bien —dijo el profesor Flitwick, mirando radiante a Harry—. La profesora McGonagall me habló de las circunstancias especiales, Potter. ¿Y qué modelo es?

—Una Nimbus 2.000, señor —dijo Potter, tratando de no reír ante la cara de horror de Draco—. Y realmente es gracias a Malfoy que la tengo.

Harry y Ron subieron por la escalera, conteniendo la risa ante la evidente furia y confusión de Malfoy.

—Draco, solo dejalo en paz—le suplicó Hecate cuando llegaron al final de la escalera de mármol—. No dejes que te afecte su existencia.

—¿Qué no te das cuenta de que él no merece todo el respeto que recibe?

—Eso no es importante —dijo Hecate.

—Claro que lo es —respondió Draco—. Él no hecho nada para ganarse el respeto, no tiene un apellido importante, la única cosa medianamente trascendente que ha hecho sucedió antes de que tuviera la edad suficiente para limpiarse la baba el solo. Y sin embargo todos, incluso los profesores, se la pasan besando el suelo por donde camina.

Hecate se alejó, no queriendo discutir más.

El tiempo pasa volando, y en un parpadeo, Hecate se sorprendió al comprobar que ya llevaba dos meses de clases. El castillo era mucho más su casa de lo que nunca había sido La casa Snape. Siempre había sido así, debido a que la casa en la calle de la Hilandera no era más que una residencia de verano. Sus clases, también, eran cada vez más interesantes, una vez que sus compañeros tuvieron aprendidos los principios básicos.

En la mañana de Halloween se despertaron con el delicioso aroma de calabaza asada flotando por todos los pasillos. Pero lo mejor fue que el profesor Flitwick anunció en su clase de Encantamientos que pensaba que ya estaban listos para empezar a hacer volar objetos, algo que todos se morían por hacer; desde que vieron cómo hacía volar el sapo de Neville Longbottom. El profesor Flitwick puso a la clase por parejas para que practicaran. La pareja de Hecate era Draco, quien rápidamente se había acercado a ella y tomado del brazo, pues quería aprovechar los conocimientos previos de la chica. Theo y Blaise, quienes también habían intentado acercarse a la niña de ojos dorados, quedaron juntos. Crabbe y Goyle. Pansy y Millicent Bulstrode. Harry Potter y Seamus Finnigan. Ron Weasley quedó Hermione Granger. Era difícil decir quién estaba más enfadado de los dos.

—Y ahora, no se olviden, por favor, de ese bonito movimiento de muñeca que hemos estado practicando —dijo con voz aguda el profesor; subido a sus libros, como de costumbre—. Agitar y golpear; recuerden, agitar y golpear. Y pronunciar las palabras mágicas correctamente es muy importante también, no se olviden nunca del mago Baruffio, que dijo «ese» en lugar de «efe» y se encontró tirado en el suelo con un búfalo en el pecho.

Era muy difícil. Hecate y Draco agitaron y golpearon, pero la pluma que debía volar hasta el techo no se movía del pupitre. A unas bancas de distancia, en el lado de los Gryffindor, Seamus Finnigan se puso tan impaciente que la pinchó con su varita y le prendió fuego, y Harry Potter tuvo que apagarlo con su sombrero.

Alcanzó también a oír cómo Ron Weasley, en la mesa próxima, no estaba teniendo mucha más suerte.

—¡Wingardium leviosa! —gritó, agitando sus largos brazos como un molino.

—Lo estás diciendo mal. —toda la clase oyó que Hermione lo reñía—. Es Win-gar-dium levi-o-sa, pronuncia _gar_ más claro y más largo.

—Dilo, tú, entonces, si eres tan inteligente —dijo Ron con rabia.

Hermione se arremangó las mangas de su túnica, agitó la varita y dijo las palabras mágicas. La pluma se elevó del pupitre y llegó hasta más de un metro por encima de sus cabezas.

—¡Oh, bien hecho! —gritó el profesor Flitwick, aplaudiendo—. ¡Miren, Hermione Granger lo ha conseguido!

En ese preciso instante, Hecate también lo consiguió, pero su logro pasó desapercibido. Cosa que a pesar de decepcionarla un poco, no la desanimó demasiado.

Al finalizar la clase, Draco estaba de muy mal humor, así que se apresuró a salir del aula, pero se quedó junto a la puerta para esperar a Blaise y a Theo. Ron Weasley y Harry Potter salieron detrás de ella.

—No es raro que nadie la aguante —dijo Weasley, quien se notaba muy malhumorado, a Potter, cuando se abrían paso en el pasillo—. Es una pesadilla, te lo digo en serio.

Alguien chocó contra el niño de las gafas. Era Hermione Granger. Hecate pudo ver su cara y le sorprendió ver que estaba llorando. Potter tambíen pareció darse cuenta.

—Creo que te ha oído.-susurró al pelirrojo.

—¿Y qué? —dijo el de las pecas, aunque parecía un poco incómodo—. Ya debe de haberse dado cuenta de que no tiene amigos.

A Hecate le ofendió su comentario, ella y Granger se parecían, ella lo sabía. Ambas eran igual de esmeradas en el aspecto académico, y seguramente ambas deberían ser Ravenclaws. Lo más probable es que el Sombrero viera algo en el corazón de la niña Gryffindor que todavía no salía a relucir.

Hermione no apareció en la clase siguiente y no la vio en toda la tarde. De camino al Gran Comedor, para la fiesta de Halloween, Hecate escuchó que Parvati Patil le decía a su amiga Lavender Brown que Hermione estaba llorando en el cuarto de baño de las niñas y que deseaba que la dejaran sola. Eso entristeció aún más a la muchacha, pero un momento más tarde ella y sus amigos habían entrado en el Gran Comedor; donde las decoraciones de Halloween le hicieron olvidar a Hermione.

Mil murciélagos aleteaban desde las paredes y el techo, mientras que otro millar más pasaba entre las mesas, como nubes negras, haciendo temblar las velas de las calabazas. El festín apareció de pronto en los platos dorados, como había ocurrido en el banquete de principio de año.

Hecate se estaba sirviendo del estofado de ternera, cuando el profesor Quirrell llegó rápidamente al comedor; con el turbante torcido y cara de terror. Todos lo contemplaron mientras se acercaba al profesor Dumbledore, se apoyaba sobre la mesa y jadeaba:

—Un troll... en las mazmorras... Pensé que debía saberlo.

Y se desplomó en el suelo.

Se produjo un tumulto. Para que se hiciera el silencio, el profesor Dumbledore tuvo que hacer salir varios fuegos artificiales de su varita.

—Prefectos —exclamó—, conduzcan a sus grupos a los dormitorios, de inmediato.

Felix reaccionó instantáneamente y con la cabeza fría.

—¡Síganme! ¡Los de primer año, por favor, manténganse juntos! ¡No necesitamos temer al troll si siguen mis indicaciones y nos mantenemos todos juntos! Ahora, vengan conmigo.

—¿Cómo ha podido entrar aquí un troll? —preguntó Hecate, mientras subían por la escalera.

—No tengo ni idea, se supone que son realmente estúpidos —dijo Theo—. Tal vez es la broma de Halloween de Peeves.

–Irreal–jadeo Blaise–Absolutamente, irreal.

Pasaron entre varios grupos de alumnos que corrían en distintas direcciones. Parecían pollos sin cabeza.

Mientras se abrían camino entre un tumulto de inquietos Ravenclaw, Hecate se detuvo abruptamente. Theo y Blaise la miraron.

—¡Granger!—exclamó la muchacha de repente, de inmediato, sus amigos pusieron expresiones confundidas—Ella no estaba en el comedor, no sabe del troll.

—No podemos hacer nada, Hex. Tenemos que correr a la Sala Común.

Hecate negó con la cabeza.

—¡No podemos dejarla!

Los dos niños se miraron entre ellos, luego Blaise suspiró, y Theo habló;

—De acuerdo, pero démonos prisa.

–Irreal–se quejó Blaise, antes de prepararse para echarse a correr detrás de sus amigos.

Los tres chicos giraron sobre sus talones, solo para toparse con la mirada severa de Félix Rosier, el prefecto de Slytherin, quien los miraba con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Se puede saber qué planean hacer?

Hecate habló de inmediato.

—Granger–el mayor la miró intensamente, sin comprender–Hermione Granger, una niña de Gryffindor. Ella no estaba en el comedor, no sabe del trol—repitió la muchacha—. Tenemos que buscarla.

Felix encarnó una ceja.

—¿Y pensaban simplemente ir a buscarla ustedes solos? Creo que se están sobrevalorando, confían demasiado en sus habilidades. Son estudiantes de primer año, ¿lo saben, no?

Los tres asintieron y agacharon la cabeza.

—No sean imprudentes. Ahora démonos prisa hacia la Sala Común.

Hecate estaba inconforme.

—Pero…

—Avisare a McGonagall en cuanto lleguemos. Lo prometo.

Todavía dudosa, Hecate accedió.


	12. Capitulo 12: Quidditch

**12**

 **Quidditch**

Noviembre iba iniciando y cada vez hacía más frío. Las montañas cercanas al colegio adquirieron un tono gris de hielo y el lago parecía de acero congelado. Cada mañana, el parque aparecía cubierto de escarcha. Por las ventanas de arriba se podía observar al gigante Hagrid descongelando las escobas en el campo de Quidditch, enfundado en un enorme abrigo de piel de topo, guantes de pelo de conejo y enormes botas de piel de castor.

Iba a comenzar la temporada de Quidditch.

Aquel sábado, se celebraría el primer partido del año. Y para empezar de manera emocionante, en ese primer partido se enfrentarían, cómo no, los enemigos acérrimos: Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Si Slytherin ganaba, pasarían a ser primeros en el campeonato de las casas.

Además, se rumoreaba por ahí que el nuevo buscador del equipo de los leones era nada más y nada menos que El Niño que Vivió. Esto le fue confirmado animadamente por sus nuevos amigos, los gemelos Weasley, quienes también formaban parte del equipo de la casa.

Casi nadie había visto jugar a Potter todavía, porque Oliver Wood, el capitán de Gryffindor, había decidido que sería su arma secreta. Se suponía que Potter también debía mantenerlo en secreto. Pero la noticia de que iba a jugar como buscador se había filtrado, y Hecate no dejaba de escuchar dos versiones: tanto que seguramente lo haría brillantemente porque por algo lo habían elegido, y también que seguramente sería un desastre total.

Esa misma semana después de haber observado a su tío siendo bastante desagradable con Potter, Granger y Weasley en el patio del colegio, este le había pedido que le preparar una poción regeneradora, sin explicación del porqué. Así que la muchacha se pasó horas encerrada en el aula de pociones con la única compañía de Merlin, el bello gato negro que Theo le había dado en su cumpleaños.

Bien entrada la noche, su tío Severus había simplemente observado la poción, después asintió con la cabeza en un pequeño gesto de aprobación. La colocó en un frasco de vidrio para su uso, y se fue, con su túnica negra ondeando detrás de él.

Para Hecate, su manera de caminar cojeando fue más que obvia. Así que decidió seguirlo.

Hex entró a la oficina de su tío sin llamar, ahí se encontraba Filch ya presente, pero ni se molestó en asquearse con su presencia, cuando noto que a pierna de su guardián estaba magullada y llena de sangre.

Filch comenzó a hacer preguntas de inmediato. Pero Snape lo detuvo con la mano, y le hizo una seña para que le alcanzara las vendas. Hecate reaccionó de inmediato, limpiando la herida y preparándola para aplicar la poción.

Entonces su tío comenzó a hablar, sabiendo que la de ojos dorados no haría preguntas.

—Esa cosa maldita... —murmuró—. ¿Cómo puede uno vigilar a tres cabezas al mismo tiempo?— a Hecate le pareció escuchar el chirrido de la puerta, pero lo atribuyo a su imaginación, y se concentró en su tarea, sin embargo, su tío soltó un grito que la sobresaltó por completo — ¡POTTER!

Hecate giró su cabeza en dirección a la puerta, y sus ojos dorados se encontraron con los Esmeralda del Niño que Vivió, quien tenía una mirada de completo terror en el rostro.

El rostro de su tío Sev estaba crispado de furia y dejó caer su túnica rápidamente, para ocultar la pierna herida. Harry tragó saliva.

—Me preguntaba si me podía devolver mi libro —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—¡FUERA! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

Hecate solo observó cómo salió despavorido el niño de ojos verdes.

* * *

La señora Hooch hacía de árbitro. Estaba en el centro del campo, esperando a los dos equipos, con su escoba en la mano.

—Bien, quiero un partido limpio y sin problemas, por parte de todos —dijo cuando estuvieron reunidos a su alrededor.

Hecate observó que lamentablemente parecía dirigirse especialmente al capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint, un muchacho de quinto año. Un chico algo grotesco, a decir verdad.

Draco, que estaba a su lado, soltó un gruñido cuando vio el estandarte dorado y rojo brillando sobre la muchedumbre vestida de los mismos colores: «Potter; presidente».

—Móntense en sus escobas, por favor.

Harry Potter subió a su Nimbus 2.000. Que bonita escoba, pensó Hecate.

La señora Hooch dio un largo pitido con su silbato de plata. Quince escobas se elevaron, alto, muy alto en el aire.

—Y la quaffle es atrapada de inmediato por Angelina Johnson de Gryffindor... Qué excelente cazadora es esta joven y, a propósito, también es muy guapa…

—¡JORDAN!

—Lo siento, profesora.

El amigo de los gemelos Weasley, Lee Jordan, era el comentarista del partido, vigilado muy de cerca por la profesora McGonagall.

—Y realmente golpea bien, un buen pase a Alicia Spinnet, el gran descubrimiento de Oliver Wood, ya que el año pasado estaba en reserva... Otra vez Johnson y.. No, Slytherin ha cogido la quaffle, el capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint se apodera de la quaffle y allá va... Flint vuela como un águila... está a punto de... no, lo detiene una excelente jugada del guardián Wood de Gryffindor y Gryffindor tiene la quaffle... Aquí está la cazadora Katie Bell de Gryffindor; buen vuelo rodeando a Flint, vuelve a elevarse del terreno de juego y.. ¡Aaayyyy!, eso ha tenido que dolerle, un golpe de bludger en la nuca... La quaffle en poder de Slytherin... Adrian Pucey cogiendo velocidad hacia los postes de gol, pero lo bloquea otra bludger, enviada por Fred o George Weasley, no sé cuál de los dos... bonita jugada del golpeador de Gryffindor, y Johnson otra vez en posesión de la quaffle, el campo libre y allá va, realmente vuela, evita una bludger, los postes de gol están ahí... vamos, ahora Angelina... el guardián Bletchley se lanza... no llega... ¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR!

Los gritos de los de Gryffindor llenaron el aire frío, junto con los silbidos y quejidos de Slytherin. A Hecate le latía fuerte el corazón, el Quidditch era algo que la apasionaba. Y aunque no creía en lo personal en la rivalidad de las casas, por supuesto que anhelaba que ganaran las serpientes.

—¡Vamos, Slytherin!—gritó Blaise a su lado, se sentía igual de emocionado que ella.

Theo en cambio, estaba sentadito en el banquillo, intentando pasar desapercibido y concentrarse en su lectura.

Draco por su parte, estaba cada vez más molesto.

—Vamos, Draco—lo animó la chica—Todavía tenemos oportunidad, la Snitch no aparece aún.

Draco soltó otro gruñido, pero pareció relajar los músculos.

Por encima de ellos, Harry Potter volaba sobre el juego, esperando alguna señal de la snitch, supuso Hecate, y no le pareció una mala estrategia. Mantenerse fuera de problemas hasta que la snitch apareciera. Claro que no fue del todo posible, ya que de repente una bludger se puso a perseguirlo. Uno de los gemelos Weasley, (desde su posición no alcanzaba a distinguir cuál de ellos y solo veía una mata de cabello rojo) paró la bludger antes de que Potter se hiciera daño.

—Slytherin toma posesión —decía Lee Jordan—. El cazador Pucey esquiva dos bludgers, a los dos Weasley y al cazador Bell, y acelera... esperen un momento... ¿No es la snitch?

Un murmullo recorrió la multitud, mientras Adrian Pucey dejaba caer la quaffle, demasiado ocupado en mirar por encima del hombro el relámpago dorado, que había pasado al lado de su oreja izquierda.

Potter la vio y acto seguido, se lanzó hacia abajo, detrás del destello dorado. El buscador de Slytherin, Terence Higgs, también la había visto. Nariz con nariz, se lanzaron hacia la snitch... Todos los cazadores parecían haber olvidado lo que debían hacer y estaban suspendidos en el aire para mirar.

Potter era más veloz que Higgs. Aumentó su velocidad y…

¡PUM! Un rugido de furia resonó desde los Gryffindors de las tribunas... Marcus Flint había cerrado el paso de Harry, para desviarle la dirección de la escoba, y éste se aferraba para no caer.

—¡Falta! —gritaron los Gryffindors.

La señora Hooch le gritó enfadada a Flint, y luego ordenó tiro libre para Gryffindor; en el poste de gol. Pero con toda la confusión, la snitch dorada, como era de esperar, había vuelto a desaparecer.

A Lee Jordan le costaba ser imparcial.

—Entonces... después de esta obvia y desagradable trampa…

—¡Jordan! —lo regañó la profesora McGonagall.

—Quiero decir, después de esta evidente y asquerosa falta…

—¡Jordan, no digas que no te aviso...!

—Muy bien, muy bien. Flint casi mata al buscador de Gryffindor, cosa que le podría suceder a cualquiera, estoy seguro, así que penalti para Gryffindor; la coge Spinnet, que tira, no sucede nada, y continúa el juego, Gryffindor todavía en posesión de la pelota.

Cuando Potter esquivó otra bludger, que pasó peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza, fue cuando ocurrió. Su escoba dio una súbita y aterradora sacudida. Durante un segundo pensó que el niño de ojos verdes se iba a caer. Lo vio aferrarse con fuerza a la escoba con ambas manos y con las rodillas. Nunca había presenciado nada semejante. Pero no creía que se debiera precisamente a un mal manejo de la escoba de parte del Niño que Vivió.

Sucedió de nuevo. Era como si la escoba intentara derribarlo. Pero las Nimbus 2.000 no decidían súbitamente tirar a sus jinetes. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que su escoba estaba completamente fuera de control. Iba en zigzag por el aire y, de vez en cuando, daba violentas sacudidas que casi lo hacían caer. Tenía que ser algo más, ya que unos momentos antes, el de las gafas brillaba por su habilidad en la escoba. Ella misma lo había visto en clase de vuelo semanas antes.

Lee seguía comentando el partido.

—Slytherin en posesión... Flint con la quaffle... la pasa a Spinnet, que la pasa a Bell... una bludger le da con fuerza en la cara, espero que le rompa la nariz (era una broma, profesora), Slytherin anota un tanto, oh, no…

Los de Slytherin vitoreaban. Ella también, después de todo, nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de la conducta extraña de la escoba de Harry, quien volaba cada vez más alto, lejos del juego, sacudiéndose y retorciéndose.

De pronto, la gente comenzó a señalar hacia Potter por encima de las gradas. Su escoba había comenzado a dar vueltas y él apenas podía sujetarse.

Entonces la multitud jadeó. La escoba de Potter dio un salto feroz y Harry quedó colgando, sujeto sólo con una mano.

—¿Le sucedió algo cuando Flint le cerró el paso? —susurró Theo.

—Eso sería imposible —respondió Hecate, consternada—. Nada puede interferir en una escoba, excepto tal vez las Artes Oscuras. Ningún estudiante podría hacer eso con una Nimbus 2.000. Mucho menos Marcus Flint.

Draco soltó una risita.

Todos volvieron a enfocar su atención en Potter, su escoba vibraba tanto que era casi imposible que pudiera seguir colgado durante mucho más tiempo. Toda la multitud miraba aterrorizada, mientras los Weasley volaban hacía él, tratando de poner a salvo a Harry en una de las escobas. Pero aquello fue peor: cada vez que se le acercaban, la escoba saltaba más alto. Se dejaron caer y comenzaron a volar en círculos, con el evidente propósito de atraparlo si caía. Marcus Flint cogió la quaffle y marcó cinco tantos sin que nadie lo advirtiera.

Y de repente, de manera completamente inesperada, allí arriba, súbitamente, Harry Potter pudo subir de nuevo a su escoba.

Potter iba a toda velocidad hacia el terreno de juego cuando vieron que se llevaba la mano a la boca, como si fuera a marearse. Tosió y algo dorado cayó en su mano.

—¡Tengo la snitch! —gritó, agitándola sobre su cabeza; el partido terminó en una confusión total.

—No es que la haya atrapado, es que casi se la traga —todavía gritaba Flint veinte minutos más tarde.

Pero aquello no cambió nada. Harry Potter no había faltado a ninguna regla y Lee Jordan seguía proclamando alegremente el resultado. Gryffindor había ganado por ciento setenta puntos a sesenta.


End file.
